What Story Does Blue Want to Play?
What Story Does Blue Want to Play is the 16th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Tickety *Rabbit (debut) *Felt Friends Summary Steve and Blue act out different plays from classic stories. Recap Steve and Blue have been putting on plays based on stories from books. We also take a look at all sorts of different stories. When Blue knocks some books out of bookshelf, we take the time to put them back on the shelf and also help some lost characters get back to the proper storybooks that they belong in. Later, we skidoo to Storybook Forest, where we help out Bunny to make a play with us and Steve is the star. Blue wants to play Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Steve is Papa Bear, Rabbit is Mama Bear, Tickety is Baby Bear and Blue is Goldilocks. Quotes *Steve: Let's do it again? *Blue: (barking) "No." *Steve: No? You Don't Wanna Play The Three Little Pigs Again? *Blue: (barking) "No." *Steve: Oh. Okay, well,...What story does Blue want to play? *Steve: Oh, okay. We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what story Blue wants to play. Trivia * This is the first episode where all three clues are found in the same room. *When Steve skidoos into Blue's book, the rabbit tells him that he's the king in the story and Steve takes this to mean Elvis Presley, the King of Rock and Roll. **During the segment, he references his songs "All Shook Up" and "Hound Dog," as well as his traditional "Elvis has left the building" line. *When Steve and Blue play the Three Little Pigs, there are white borders around the scene as you can see, the Blue's Clues sprites and Steve goes through them. *Blue's pawprint that she places on the screen in this episode is so large that big extends off the screen. *Revealed in this episode, Steve's favorite food is bananas. *During The So Long Song, Steve sings like Elvis. *This episode is the second of two on the "Story Time" VHS. *Todd Kessler, one of the three creators, and executive producer, written and directed this episode and is one of Steve's Friends in this episode. **Soo Kyung Kim, another member of the show staff, is also one of Steve's Friends in this episode. *In the Mailtime Segment, Mailbox pretends to be the giant from "Jack and the Beanstalk." * This is the first episode since The Trying Game to have a brand new Mailtime footage. * When the wolf puts his grandma clothes on, the sound of Mailbox's entrance was used. Goofs *Danielle Divecchio is credited as Dannellie Livecchi. * When Sidetable says "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" Her mouth looks like she is saying "I just love Blue's Clues" * When Steve takes the crown off temporaily and asks if the viewer will be the king with him, his hair from Season 1 is used. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg Here_it_is!_2.jpg Tumblr_m99uh4bTrS1r7vxcmo1_500.gif blues-clues-series-1-episode-2.jpg MAIL!!_14.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Second Clue Category:Episodes Where Video Letters Don't End With Bye Steve Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Wrong Answer Category:Episodes Where the Skidoo Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Steve says the wrong answer Category:Story time Category:Bedtime themes Category:Steve Burns Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:1st season Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Season 1 Category:Steve's 1st season Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues XP Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Steve in the 1st season Category:Episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited"